


Reincarnation

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**God of Darkness** \- Finally, our plan to re-conquer the world begins

 **Doctor** -Congratulations ! It’s a girl !

 **God of Darkness** \- What…..

 **Summer** \- I’m going to name her Ruby 

**God of Darkness** \- Brother ?!

 **God of Light -** [sobbing somewhere else in the hospital] AT LEAST YOU GET A MOM

______________

Reincarnation AU

Writing Requests are OPEN


	2. Chapter 2

[Summer adjusts the God of Darkness’s halloween costume and stands back to admire her work]

 **Summer** \- THERE

 **God of Darkness** \- [is a strawberry]

 **Summer** \- Precious =)

 **God of Darkness** \- I am the god of DARKNESS. I command legions of grimm and….

[Summer picks up her daughter and holds her up to the mirror]

 **God of Darkness** \- [in a daze] I like strawberries 

**Tai -** I think she likes it =)

____________________

Writing Requests are OPEN

[Reincarnation AU 1 ](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/189904897478/god-of-darkness-finally-our-plan-to-re-conquer) [ Reincarnation AU 2 ](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/189905069898/summer-adjusts-the-god-of-darknesss-halloween)Reincarnation AU 3


	3. Chapter 3

\--- Place holder for one I lost ---


	4. Chapter 4

**Weiss** \- You DOLT

[The god of darkness’s eyes fill with their dark power, the silver iris glowing white within]

[Weiss disintegrates into orange dust] 

**God of Light** \- Ruby….. 

**God of Darkness** \- She called me a dolt Yang 

**God of light** \- [taps foot] 

**God of darkness** \- [whines after a while] Ok FINE [waves hand and restores Weiss] 

**God of Light** \- Hi, I’m Yang, and this is my little sister Ruby 

[Weiss nods, a little dazed] 

**Weiss** \- It’s very lovely to meet you Ruby, my names Weiss

________________________

Writing Requests are OPEN

[Reincarnation AU 1 ](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/189904897478/god-of-darkness-finally-our-plan-to-re-conquer) [ Reincarnation AU 2 ](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/189905069898/summer-adjusts-the-god-of-darknesss-halloween)[Reincarnation AU 3 ](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/189907366068/melonishus-qrow-im-sorry-hon-your-mom-is) Reincarnation AU 4


	5. Chapter 5

[The GoD runs through the Emerald Forest looking for a partner, she weaves past trees, ducks under branches and runs straight into Weiss]

[Weiss stares at Ruby in disbeleif for several moments before fainting due to sheer terror]

**GoD** \- [cries] Oh NO ! I killed her !

…..

[Weiss wakes up to see that strange Ruby girl dragging her through the Emerald Forest like a prized animal she shot for food]

**Weiss** \- [flails] Oh NO you don’t ! You’re not going to kill me AGAIN

[Ruby panics and covers Weiss’s mouth with her hand, lifting her other finger to her mouth to tell her to shush]

[Weiss bites her hand, causing Ruby to retract]

**Ruby** \- [whines] Weiiiiiiiiiiiss that HURT

**Weiss** \- GOOD. Disintegrating hurts

**Ruby** \- [twiddles fingers, mumbling] Yeah, people have told me that I don’t know…..

**Weiss** \- What even ARE you ? Was that your semblance

**Ruby** \- No 

**Weiss** \- Well , HOW did you do that then

**Ruby** \- Oh, I’m one of the brother gods….well SISTER gods now actually

[Weiss looks at her in shock] 

**Ruby** \- Oh….I probably wasn’t supposed to tell you that….

[Weiss starts running]

**Ruby** \- No WAIT [kneels down] COME BACK 

[Ruby rose dashes towards Weiss and tackles her to the ground, beaming from ear to ear at the frightened heiress]

________________________

Writing Requests are OPEN

[Reincarnation AU 1 ](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/189904897478/god-of-darkness-finally-our-plan-to-re-conquer) [ Reincarnation AU 2 Reincarnation AU 3 ](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/189905069898/summer-adjusts-the-god-of-darknesss-halloween)

[ Reincarnation AU 4](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/189908915803/do-dark-ruby-and-light-yang-still-wind-up-with) Reincarnation AU 5


End file.
